Stupid
by Sammie-the-Sorceress
Summary: Terrence speaks against judgmental people, and proves his intelligence.     Rated T for language.     Terrence, Mac, and Bloo belong to Craig McCracken. All the other characters belong to me.


I hate when people call me stupid. I ain't stupid, I'm just smart in different things. Yeah, I can't do that dumb algebra that I'm never gonna' use anyway, but that don't mean I'm dumb. It just means I'm not good at algebra. You wouldn't call someone dumb just 'cause they stink at skateboarding or baseball, now would ya?

I know how to fight. I know how to take someone down. I've been watching fighting shows and stuff since I was six, so that means I've been "studying" it for, wait, what's thirteen minus six again? Oh yeah, uh, seven, right. So I've been studying fighting for seven years. I know all the moves, what they're called, even what moves are best for which weight class, but I guess that doesn't count. I've loved the stuff for over half my life and some nerd gets all the attention for stuff he's only learning this year. It's discriminification, I tell ya.

One time in the hallway at school, this nerdy chick in my class named Lee quoted some famous dead guy named Mark Twain to me to try to make me feel better about it. She said that everybody is stupid, just on different subjects. I guess no one respects this guy's words anymore, because as soon as she said that, someone came up behind me and went, "Well Terrence is stupid in every subject!". Everyone who heard it started laughing and giggling, 'cept for Lee. She's too nice to laugh at stuff like that, I guess. Or, maybe she's into me... Sweeeet.

The taunts and stuff don't really bother me that much though. The people who make fun of me might be smart, but they're also really harsh and uncool towards a lot of people. What really ticks me off is people like my little brother, Mac. He's acts like a freakin' saint. Gets good grades, never gets detention, 'cept for that one time where he was throwing spitballs, but I got blamed for that one 'cause "I'm the one who taught him". And people wonder why I smack him around. How am I the only one who sees that he's a smug little brat? He got a whole house of "people" to hate my guts jut because I bully him a little. Him and that dorky imaginary friend of his are the most annoying little runts on the planet. Well, Mac annoys me more. He's kinda boring. At least that little blue twerp has some character.

Lee taught me just the word to sum that little blob up in the beginning of English class the other day; narcissistic. It means you love yourself too much. I was still a little confused about what exactly the word meant, so she pointed to the cluster of giggling junior varsity cheerleaders in the back of the room.

She whispered, "See those bimbos in the unnecessarily short skirts over there? They are the definition of narcissistic. They can't go one class period without either looking in a mirror, or talking trash about everyone that isn't a skinny rich bitch like them. That's narcissism at it's most disgusting, Terrence." I pretty much got the message after that. She looked too angry to explain it one more time without tearing one of the "bimbos'" hair extensions out.

Lee hates the cheerleaders. She hates them 'cause they make fun of her for being fat, which she isn't. Lee is just a little curvy is all. She has a bit of a belly, but that's about it, and it makes her look freakin' adorable, so there's really no reason why those chicks call her fat. Or why they call me stupid. One time, I asked the squad captain, Darcy Nadeau, to a movie.

"Learn how to count how much money a movie ticket costs, then come talk to me."

How could she make fun of me for being dumb? She's twice as stupid as me! And how could she call Lee ugly? She looks like a dude without her makeup on! I don't understand. Lee Haberkorn looks fine; she's just all-natural. I'm kinda smart, just on different subjects. Pervy Peter Parker isn't all that perverted; he just jokes around a bit too much. Dirk Marsh isn't a stoner; he's just really chill. Kendra Winston isn't a slut; the only clothes she has are her big sister's skimpy hand-me-down outfits, and Darcy Nadeau isn't hot; she's just anorexic and cakes on makeup. All the kids that get labeled in my school are misunderstood. Nobody takes the time to see what's past what they first see when they look at us.

When they see me, they think I'm a dumb grungy asshole. I'm only mean to Mac, and that's only some of the time. I'm nice to anybody who's nice to me, which isn't a lot of people, so that's why I seem mean. If people weren't so harsh, if people wouldn't call me stupid, if people gave me a chance, I'd be a much cooler person. If people would ask me about wrestling or baseball, I'd blow their minds with how much I know about it. Just 'cause I'm not good in a lot of school subjects doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I may be a jerk, but at least I don't judge people. If you think you know a person just by looking at 'em, then you're pretty stupid in my book.


End file.
